Unexpected Journey
by oOWeasleyWizardWheezesOo
Summary: Three friends on a road trip get lost and end up smack-dab in the middle of their favorite soap opera. What happens when they notice the real Drama that the GH characters go through? Will they fall in love? Will they survive? Read and Review!


Alietto Savina, Katie Simon, and Adrienne Dawkins have been best friends for as long as any of them could remember. They grew up in the same town, went to the same high school, and even went to college together. They had just graduated from Harvard Law a week ago, and were finally taking the road trip they've been planning since the first day of Freshman year of Law School.   
  
They'd made it all the way from Boston to New York state already, but they really should have left earlier. It was now dark, and they were all kind of scared of driving in the dark. Katie pulled off the highway and made for a little town to find a hotel. Adrienne and Ali were in the back of the convertible dancing and singing to Vanessa Carlton's "A Thousand Miles" at the top of their little lungs.   
  
Suddenly a group of fog appeared in front of the car and Katie couldn't find her way around town anymore. She struggled squinting through the cloud for some time. Soon it disappeared, but they were totally lost. They pulled up the first hotel they saw, picked up their bags, and walked up to the door. Ali noticed a lit sign on top of the building and stopped dead.  
  
-The Port Charles Hotel.  
  
Newly Rebuilt-  
  
"Guys... I've looked time and time again... there's no real place as Port Charles New York." she said nervously to her friends.  
  
"What?" Adrienne walked over to Ali and looked up at the sign too, stopping dead also.  
  
"Are you guys okay?" Katie thought her friends were going crazy. She too walked over, looked up, and stopped dead.  
  
"Are we in some kind of twisted reality?" Ali asked, and hoped it was true. If this was really the Port Charles they knew and loved from their favorite show "General Hospital" that would mean all of their favorite characters and plots were real too.  
  
"Well, let's go in and see!" Katie pulled the arms of her friends. She looked up again as they were walking in. It did look a lot like the old building from the show, that had burnt down. When they got inside, everything looked exactly the same as on the show. There was a restaurant, bar, and a lovely lounge. They walked into the restaurant and over to the bar, where they ordered some drinks.  
  
Ali sat sipping her scotch on rocks when she saw someone sit next to her. She didn't look directly at him, but heard his voice order a whiskey. She knew that voice... LUCKY! She looked over at him and saw a man with his head panted on the counter and his hands pressing into the back of his neck. She remembered that day's episode; Lucky saw his brother, he saw that Nicolas was alive, and then he saw Emily making out with him. He had gained his brother back, but he had lost the girl he was falling for.   
  
Ali couldn't just let him sit there, depressed. He was proof that they really were suddenly in the real Port Charles. They had to make the best of this. She tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up at her with red eyes, he had been crying. "Do I know you?" He said half rude, half calm. "Not yet, my name's Ali." she held out a hand and he shook it.   
  
"Lucky Spencer."  
  
"Yea, I know."  
  
"What, how?"  
  
"Um... the Skye Quartermaine trial."  
  
"Oh... yea I forgot it was all over TV."  
  
He looked away from her and put his head back down, but continued to talk. "You just get in town?"  
  
"Yea, me and my two friends here. We're on a road trip." She acknowledged Katie and Adrienne.   
  
"Ah, cool." He received his drink and swallowed it in one gulp and asked for another. "Did you ever lose someone important to you and swear you'd do anything to get them back?"  
  
"Oh course, all the time... you do you ask?" She asked pretending she didn't already know.   
  
"No reason." He started to laugh a drunken laugh. "My mom's crazy, my dad's missing, my brother was dead but now he's not, and I think I've lost the love of my life... that's all."  
  
Katie and Adrienne were now looking over at Lucky also. He seemed to be going insane. They watched as Ali put a sympathetic arm around him. The two girls exchanged looks that said "ooOooh looks like Ali's got a new man."  
  
"Lucky, you really shouldn't be drinking. It'll just make everything worse." Ali pleaded with him.   
  
"She's right you know, it won't look good on your record. We can't have our cops lavished in alcohol." came another voice. The three girls turned around and saw Ric Lansing, the town's District Attorney. "Leave me alone Lansing, I don't need your shit right now!" Lucky spun around and almost fell over. "Don't be ridiculous, I'm driving you home." Ric grabbed lucky by the shoulder and dragged him out of the room.   
  
Ali watched as Lucky waved goodbye to her and then turned around towards her friends. They were giggling. "What? What in the world are you smiling at!?" they just giggled more. Ali rolled her eyes, paid the bar tender, and went to go rent a room.   
  
"Ali, wait up!" Katie called after her. "We're sorry. You know we think Lucky's hot! You two just looked so cute together." Ali turned on her heel and faced her friends angrily. "I wasn't trying to be cute. I just wanted to help him. You know what he's going through right now."   
  
They got a luxury suite with three separate bed rooms, a bathroom, a small living room, and a kitchen. They all agreed that what ever had happened, they were in heaven now, and they weren't about to leave. Ali had been dreaming of something like this to happen ever since she started watching the show at nine years of age. Katie and Adrienne had been wishing the same since they were fourteen.   
  
That night they slept like babies, anxious to start their new lives in this Drama of a town.  
  
When morning came, Katie walked to Kelly's for some coffee. She sat down at the table most used by the characters of the show. She sat sipping when Mike Corbin walked over and asked if there was anything else she cared for. She politely declined, and went on with her drink.  
  
She was waiting for something, but she wasn't quite for what. She just wanted something interesting to happen. Sure, she loved her life, but nothing great really ever happened. In high school she belonged to the band and the choir, and in college she did basically nothing but study and talk with Adrienne and Ali.   
  
She looked up as she heard the door open. Jason Morgan, hottie mobster, had walked in. She never took her eyes off of him as he walked up to the counter and asked Mike if Carly had been in. "I don't know, I've been in the back most of the morning."  
  
He walked over to Katie and sat down across from her. "I hate to bother you, but have you seen a tall, thin woman with reddish-brown hair come in?"  
  
"N-no. I've seen no one this morning."   
  
"Oh, thanks anyway." He smiled at her and for a spilt second she was able to stare into his baby blue eyes. Her heart was about to melt. She finished her coffee and decided it was too nice of a day to waste inside. If she wanted some action, the docks were a sure place to find some.  
  
She had to stop for directions, there was a lot of land in this town that had never been shown on the show. When she finally got to the Elm Street Docks, she sat on the bench and pulled a bag of sunflower seeds out of her purse. She started spitting the shells into the water for fun and watched the circle ripples form. She heard footsteps behind her and looked up to the stairs.  
  
Jason Morgan was walking down them with a gun held out. "You really shouldn't be here." he said to her. "This is a free country, isn't it?" She retaliated. No one, not even Jason, bossed her around.   
  
"Look, something about to go down here and I don't want you getting hurt."  
  
"You don't even know me, why would you care. Besides, it's about time something interesting happed!"  
  
"Just get out of here!" But just then, Ric Lansing showed up yet again.   
  
"Well, Mr. Morgan. Caught red handed. And to this innocent girl!" Ric said mischievously.   
  
"What are you talking about?" Jason questioned.   
  
Jason and Katie both had not noticed that the gun was pointed right at her head. He was so eager to get her out of the line of fire that he was motioning her out of the way with his gun. He froze when Ric showed up, and it happened to still be pointed at her head.   
  
He lowered it but quickly raised it again in the direction of the stairs as Faith walked into the scene. When he realized she had no gun, and the D.A. was standing right behind him. Before Katie knew it, Jason was arrested, and her and Faith were taken in for questioning.   
  
It all happened so fast. Excitement was finally happening!  
  
Adrienne and Ali both woke up pretty late. After all, what was the rush? They went shopping together, and then went to Kelly's for lunch. (Yes, they all had tons of money to spend from their graduation parties.) In the middle of their lunch Adrienne's eyes went wide as she saw a tall, muscular man walk in. "I don't recall ever seeing that hottie before!" Ali turned slightly to see what Adrienne had spotted. She smiled, happy that this character was back in town.  
  
"Oh, that's Taggart, a cop who left the show a few years ago. I wonder what he's going back here?"  
  
"Who cares! All I care about is getting a piece of that!"  
  
"Adrienne!"  
  
Ali watched as Adrienne walked right up to the dark, handsome man and started making small talk. They looked so flirtative, relaxed. Why couldn't Ali just be like that with Lucky? Amazingly, just then Lucky walked into the diner. That was definitely proof that things were working just like on the show.   
  
Lucky walked right to her and put a strong hand on her shoulder. "Mind if I sit with you?"  
  
"No, not at all, please take a seat." she said motioning towards Adrienne's empty seat.   
  
"I'm really sorry about last night. Thank God Lansing got me out of there before I made too much of a fool out of myself."  
  
"Oh, come on. You weren't being a fool." Ali laughed, "Okay, maybe just a little, but you had good reason. I'm glad you seem better... and sober!"  
  
"Yea, well once the shock wore off, I realized that Nicolas is my brother, and I need to be there for him to help her remember his life."  
  
They smiled at each other and then Lucky grabbed her hand and said, "Hey, you wouldn't like to join to for a...date...at this club called The Cellar tonight, would you?" She couldn't believe Lucky was asking her out already, but she was very happy about it. "Yea, yes...I'd love to."   
  
This was definitely going to be the most fun night of her life.  
  
Adrienne found Taggart very sexy, but it was more than just his looks. Everything about his attitude made her spine tingle with happiness. Things were going great for them, and Adrienne asked him to take a walk with her. She waved bye to Ali teasingly, and they started walking about the town. He "showed her around" even though she already knew where most things where.   
  
They talked and walked for a few hours, getting to know each other, and flirting even more. Soon he told her that he need to stop in at the PCPD and get his old job back. She didn't want to leave his company, so she tagged along with him. She'd been in police stations many times before, her past wasn't exactly squeaky clean, and that's why she was inspired to become a lawyer. She hopped Taggart was the same way, because although she liked a man in uniform, she liked bad boys just the same.  
  
"Wait here while I go fill out some papers." he said and walked off into another room. Adrienne sat down and listened to that Ric Lansing man interrogate someone.   
  
"You've gotten into town haven't you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then how do you know Jason already?"  
  
"I don't know him! I just happened to run into him twice. This town isn't THAT big you know."  
  
"Then why was he pointing a gun at you?"  
  
"He wasn't! He was trying to make me go away!"  
  
"By killing you? By shooting you in the head?"  
  
"You're blowing this way out of proportion!"   
  
"I'm just pressing for the truth!"  
  
"Just to get back at your pathetic excuse for a bother?!"  
  
"How do you know about Sonny?!"  
  
"Umm... Skye Quartermaine trials... they were on news channels everywhere."   
  
Was that.... Katie? Wow... things in this town sure did heat up fast, as they would all find out. 


End file.
